Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Ok, this is a continuation of the one by nofriendsam. I thought it had potential so i asked to continue it and here it is. It has the same summary as the other one and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, just so you know, I did not steal this. I did ask to finish it because the story had a lot of potential. And if you don't believe me, ask the original writer. Anyway, Here's the first chapter again and the second chapter is coming soon after._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, D.C. Comics does._**

* * *

Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance

Chapter one

"Friends! The Man of Mail has dropped by once more and left us our correspondence," Starfire called.

Everyone turned around to see that Starfire was holding only to one letter.

"Who's it for, Star?" Robin asked.

"I bet for me; probably from one of my millions of fans," Beast Boy said, walking towards Starfire.

"Actually the letter is for Raven and me," Starfire said.

"I heard my name. What's going on?" Raven inquired as she was coming back from the bookstore.

"Oh dear friend, someone has written to us!" Starfire squealed into Raven's ear,

"What does it say?" asked Raven.

"I don't know let me see," Starfire opened the letter and read out loud, _"Dear Miss Raven and Miss Starfire you are invited to the annual Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance. The Dance shall be on November 9 at 7:00pm at the McGeauve Hall. Please RSVP by November 1."_

"Sweet! Now I'll have a bunch of girls begging me to be their date!" Beast Boy whooped.

"No one in his or her right mind would ever ask you out," Raven told him.

"What about my fans?" asked Beast Boy.

"Are any of your fans a heroine?" Raven retorted.

"No, but hey, one of you girls can invite me!" Beast Boy said, "How about it, Raven?"

"It's girls choice and I don't choose you."

"Please friends explain." Starfire wanted to know. "What is so special about this dance for Sadie Hawkins? Why can't Beast Boy simply go to the dance alone?" Starfire asked.

"It's Sadie Hawkins Dance, Star," Robin explained. "And it's special because instead of guys asking girls, the girls ask the guy. And Beast Boy can't go only unless he's invited by a girl who's a heroine,"

"That's why it's one of the most highly anticipated dances of the year," Cyborg said, "You see there's only a handful of heroines which of course means only a few guys get to go. Which is why some guys like BB get desperate because they know no girl will ever ask them to the dance. So who ya gonna invite?"

"Hey that's not true!" Beast Boy yelled, "But really, who are you going to take?"

"Umm," Starfire and Raven mumbled in unison.

"C'mon guy don't put any press-, " Robin began. But the door opening interrupted him as Speedy and Aqualad entered the room.

"What's up, Titans?" called Speedy.

"Speedy nice to you," Robin said but both Speedy and Aqualad had walked right past him and all the guys walking toward Starfire and Raven.

"So, I heard you ladies got invited to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkins's Dance," Speedy said.

"Were you planning on taking one of us?" asked Aqualad and then whispered, "You should take me."

"No! NO! Back off. We were here first!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Exactly, **were**." Aqualad replied. "And besides I don't see your name on them."

"Well I don't see yours either!" Robin intoned.

"Come on guys, just chill." said Cyborg, attempting to keep peace.

"Oh, you guys are just jealous that we're so much better-looking than you three and they're more likely to ask one of us." pronounced Speedy.

"Say what?" Cyborg yelled.

"I mean really? Who would want to go with someone who's half human, green, and two inches shorter than them?" said Speedy said.

"Well I don't see who would want to go with someone who smelled like fish and a poorly copped version of Robin!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hey, where'd they go?" Cyborg queried, noticing Raven and Starfire's disappearance.

**In Raven's Room**

"Urghh! I can't believe they were talking about us as though we were just objects. All for a stupid dance!" Raven exploded.

"Umm Raven? About the, uh, dance I have a, um, question…" murmured Starfire

"Yeah, sure."

"Robin said the girls had to ask the guys, am not correct?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Well I was wondering could a girl, um, not ask a guy?"

"Huh?" Raven blinked in partial surprise. "What do you mean Star?"

"What I mean to say is: could a girl not ask a boy but ask a girl instead?"

"Umm, well I, uh…" _What's Starfire trying to tell me? All week she's been asking me questions like this**. Is it okay for one girl to like another? Is this normal? How does one know if one likes girls and not boys?**__And lately she's been looking at me funny and every time I catch her she looks away blushing. Could she-? Does she-? Are my feelings-? Does she like me? Quick give her an answer!_

"Uh, I suppose. I don't think there's a reason you can't invite a girl."

"Oh glorious! Thank you friend!" And with that, Starfire gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and flew out.

_I am totally confused._

**The next day…**

Raven was walking past Cyborg while he and Starfire were talking and she heard bits of what they were saying.

"I fear that when people see us, they shall not approve of us," Starfire said in a worried voice.

_Could she be referring to me?_

"Well, whoever he is, neither of you should care what others think." Cyborg advised, "Have you asked this person out already."

"Not in person, but because they share the same name as a bird, I left the bird in which they are named after with a little note asking them to go with me."

"Aw, that's kinda cute Star."

_My name._

"But I not only fear what others think, I fear what the person I want to ask will think." Starfire said. "I know that the person would like to ask- will worry what others will say when they see us."

"Listen Star, I know Robin and I'm pretty sure he won't care what anyone says." Cyborg assured her.

"Yes but-."

Raven walked away after hearing Starfire say this. _Of course. Robin. Why didn't I think of him? I'm not the only one who's named after a bird. I should have known,_ Raven felt tears rushing down her cheek and she wiped them away. _Stop crying, Raven, just stop. This is all your fault for getting your hopes up. You should know better. Of course she'd asked Robin; they we're perfect for each other. Any relationship she had with you would be considered freakish. She was probably asking all of those question because she might have seen two girls together._

Raven opened the door of her room and saw something fly towards her.

It was a Raven. And it had a note attached to its leg; it said: **Would you go with me to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance? Love Starfire.**

"If you don't want to go with me, I'll understand." Starfire said from behind her, appearing out of nowhere and making Raven head snap up in surprise. "I know you might be afraid of what others will say."

"I don't care what others think of us," Raven said turning around, "And I never will."

"We are an us? Does that mean-?" Starfire asked.

Raven walked over towards Starfire.

"That means yes." Raven said.

* * *

**_Ok there it is. The first chapter up again. I only like changed a few things that are probably barely noticeable so next is the second chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"You're WHAT?"

Nine eyes bulged in their sockets and five mouths hit the floor.

"Raven and I are going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together." Starfire said slowly.

All of the boys stared at the two girls incredulously.

"But… but…" Beast Boy continued to stutter. "But you're supposed to ask a GUY!" he exclaimed, distraught.

Starfire's face fell and Raven stepped up quickly. "Actually, the rules don't say that a girl HAS to invite a boy. She is well within her right to ask a girl to the dance." She glared at Beast Boy as Starfire's expression continued to be downcast.

"Aw, MAN!" Speedy exclaimed. "That's four heroine's standing outside the fire."

The three main titans turned to him in surprise. "But there are only two of them." Robin said in confusion.

"Yeah, but Bumblebee and Argent are going together as well." Aqualad intoned.

Cyborg groaned in defeat when he heard Bumblebee's name. He went to his room to sulk alone as Beast Boy and Robin sighed and began playing videogames on the window screen. Soon after, Speedy joined them, but Aqualad stayed behind to survey the two girls.

"Are you sure you don't want to go as a threesome?" he asked hopefully.

Starfire looked at him curiously and asked, "What is a threesome?"

"Not something you need to know about just yet, Star." Raven growled, glaring at Aqualad as she led Starfire away. "Come on, let's go to my room." Raven took Starfire to her room and they sat down on the bed for a bit both girls lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Starfire looked up and said, "Raven would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a shopping trip so that we may find outfits for the Dance?"

Raven looked up at Starfire's pleading expression and sighed nodding and standing. The two girls silently flew to the mall and began looking around for a suitable store to look in. For once, Starfire wasn't her usual ball of floating energy and Raven wondered what could be wrong with the orange skinned girl. "Raven?" Raven looked up at Starfire questioningly. "What is a threesome?"

Raven flinched and sighed before saying, "Starfire a threesome is three people together making love to each other in one bed."

Starfire's eyebrows rose and she shook her head. "Such an odd thing to do, but if it is part of the earth custom…" Raven watched the alien's expression warily and let out a breath of relief when she didn't see the scheming look come upon her face. Starfire led them to a small dress store and dragged Raven over to a tuxedo.

"Let us get you fitted for it Raven," she said cheerfully.

Raven gave her a questioning look and asked, "Why do you want me fitted for a tuxedo?"

Starfire frowned slightly and replied, "Well, if you want a dress that is fine too. I just thought that since you didn't like shopping we could make this, how you say, painless and easy?"

Raven shook her head with a slight chuckle and said, "I get it, Star. Come on, let's get fitted so we can find your dress."

The girls walked in and pointed out the tuxedo to the manager. He smiled and asked whom it was for and, while Raven blushed, Starfire carefully explained that Raven was taking another female to a dance. The clerk looked at Raven appraisingly before nodding slowly. He rang a bell and a female clerk walked over. The male quickly explained the situation and the female nodded, leading Raven over to the fitting area. Starfire followed curiously and watched as Raven got several pins poked at her until the tuxedo looked almost perfect. The female clerk made the proper measurements and said that they were free to go. Raven changed out of the tuxedo and accompanied Starfire around the store as the young alien began looking for her own dress. She found several that she liked, but only a few were exactly what she wanted. Starfire sagged as she realized that her three favorites had characteristics of her dream dress but they didn't all have them. Thinking a moment, the redhead got an idea and walked over to the clerk.

"May I have a blank piece of paper and a pencil?" she asked politely.

He nodded and handed her the correct supplies. Starfire drew the dress she wanted and looked at the different colors before scribbling some notes in the margins. When she was finished, Starfire paid the clerk five bucks for the help and led Raven to a sewing store. Buying a few rolls of fabric, sewing needles, a sewing machine, thread, and a tape measure, the alien was finally satisfied with their trip to the mall. Raven quirked an eyebrow in question but Starfire merely shook her head with a secretive smile. The pair flew home with their burden and Starfire went straight to her room, locking the door. Raven stared after her for a moment before shrugging and heading to her own room to meditate.

Later that day, everyone was gathered around the table, eating dinner, when Raven noticed Starfire's bandaged fingers.

"Star, what happened to your hand?" she asked in concern. The others all glanced at Starfire's hand as well and looked at her.

"It was an accident." Starfire mumbled. "I just stuck myself is all. I will be fine."

The others shrugged and went back to eating while Raven stared at Starfire for a moment longer. Starfire caught her gaze and gave her that same secretive smile. After dinner, Raven pulled Beast Boy aside.

"Beast Boy, I need a favor." She told him. "Can you spy on Starfire for me?"

Beast Boy stared at her as though she'd grown a second head. "You WANT me to spy on your girlfriend?" he asked unsurely.

"She's not my girlfriend, but yes." Raven replied.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned into a rat before scuttling off. Raven gave a small sigh and went back to her room. An hour later, Beast Boy appeared next to her bed with the same secretive smile Starfire had and said, "She's not doing anything but practicing with weapons. She doesn't want to go to the training area because it gets monotonous after awhile. That's all. See ya Rae."

He morphed into a fly and hurriedly flew through her vent. Raven growled under her breath and cursed the fact that Beast Boy knew what Starfire was doing and she didn't. _But,_ a voice in her mind said. _The little changeling can't keep a secret long. He'll tell you soon._ Raven smiled to herself and went back to her volume.

The next day, being Halloween, meant that the Titans were able to walk out into the city without being asked for autographs. Starfire was happy when she saw all the candy at the houses and hurried over with her bag. She had put on an eyemask similar to Robin's, except that it was purple, and a black cape lined with crimson. Raven had to admit that it did fit her pretty well and that it was a good costume. As Starfire squealed like a child, the other titans strolled behind her in leisure. Starfire and Raven were the only ones to change their costumes, though Raven did so reluctantly. She was dressed in an outfit that had wings attached to the vest and a white eyemask over her pale skin. She had on black pants and the costume was finished with a small black cat's tail protruding from the back of it. Starfire had picked it out for her and Raven thought she did look pretty good in it.

As the team walked around watching Starfire stop at the many different houses, they noticed multiple other children dressed as them. Most of them couldn't get Beast Boy, Starfire, or Raven right because they couldn't match the skin color at all. Plus, no one had pointed ears, completely green eyes, violet irises, or the toned muscles of the heroes. Beast Boy was still disgruntled over the fact that he didn't have anyone to take him to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkins dance, but the other two boys were cool with it.

Raven was suddenly pulled to the side as Starfire pulled her to a particularly spooky-looking house. As the two teens rang the doorbell, a trapdoor opened and they flew down a chute. Landing on a hard cement floor in a basement, they looked around to see multiple other teens in the room with them. The girls sighed and stood, realizing that they had to save these children. As Starfire set to work breaking out, Raven organized the teens into a line.

"Wow," one boy said. "When we get out, can I have your autographs?"

Raven exhaled slowly and nodded. Starfire called to her that the exit was now finished and Raven began ushering the kids out. The girls waited until all of the others were out before climbing out themselves. When they finally made it out, they dusted themselves off.

"That was one crazy guy that wanted those kids down there." Raven muttered lowly.

"And I do not even think it was meant as the trick of Halloween." Starfire added.

Raven glanced around and couldn't find the boys so she turned back to her comrade. "Do you want to go back to the tower and watch movies?"

Starfire contemplated the idea for a moment before answering the question with one of her own. "Will they be the movies of horror so that I have an excuse to snuggle into you and have you hold me tight?"

Raven grinned and replied, "Never need a reason Star, but if you want, then yes."

The girls locked hands and flew off to the tower. First they watched Wrong Turn I and II before moving to Rest Stop. Halfway through the movie-thon, Starfire's stomach growled and Raven went to make them some snacks to munch on. As she was passing the kitchen table, she spotted the invitation to the dance. Quickly jotting down a note, the young mage hurried outside to send the RSVP before returning to Starfire with the food. The two girls continued the horror movie-thon and, as stated before, Raven did in fact have to hold Starfire because the alien was frightened by the different tortures shown in the SAW movies. Once Raven thought they had seen enough, she realized that Starfire wasn't letting go any time soon, so she teleported them to her room where she covered them easily and petted Starfire's hair until the redhead slowly drifted into slumber. Raven grinned and fell asleep as well, thinking of her date to the dance.

Sorry it took so long uploading but I haven't had a laptop for a while. I don't actually start uploading until school starts. Hope you guys like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the wait, folks, but I'm back now, so who's ready for a good chapter. *crowd cheers* thought so. Here you go!**_

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

The next few days were spent making sure that the girls had everything they needed for the ball. Starfire was ecstatic, but Raven merely grimaced through the whole process of getting her hair braided. Starfire did Raven's hair in a good style; she braided almost all of it and then pulled it all up into a small, but pretty ponytail and had finished the look off with a bang over Raven's eye that was held in place with a red star clip.

When Raven was finished getting ready, she asked Starfire if she needed help, but the redheaded alien declined and hurried to her room. Raven scratched her head and went out to the OC to wait for her date to finish her hair. When Starfire appeared, Raven glanced up at her and grinned. Starfire had put mousse in her hair and curled it in little spirals that went all the way down her back. In the front was a straight bang with a purple bird clip.

"Do you like it, Raven?"

"Yeah Starfire, it's a great look for you."

Starfire nodded and sat next to her on the couch. "So, who do you think is going to be at the ceremony?" the redhead asked conversationally.

"Well, we know Bumblebee and Argent are going to be there for sure, but maybe Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Black Cat will attend as well. But there's a slim chance at us seeing Cat Woman, or the Totally Spies. However, you'll be able to meet the Winx Club girls because they attend every year. Anyone in particular that you want to see?"

_Please say no. Please say no._ Raven chanted in her head. "Well, there is only one person I want to see…" Raven's shoulders sagged slightly, but she nodded for Starfire to continue. Will Andromeda be attending?"

Raven nodded, thinking that it was ok if Starfire wanted to see Andromeda; the muscular heroine was everybody's favorite. "She attends every year as well. But, there's still two days until the dance. What do you want to do until then?"

"We could meditate the day before so that we are calm?" Starfire suggested. "And tomorrow we can visit one of your poetry cafes. I have gotten better at writing the 'dark poetry' you so enjoy."

Raven, despite herself, perked up at this. "Really? How?"

"Well, while you meditate in your room or on the roof, I go to the cafes and stand in the shadows, listening to the qualities in the poetry and taking notes to make sure I can do it better."

Raven smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Starfire. That means a lot to me." For the rest of the day, the girls spent their time watching movies or perusing through their different magazines.

The next day, Starfire walked onstage. Raven had asked that the alien dress like her so that no one laughed at her. Starfire had agreed and went to her room immediately. She came back twenty minutes later wearing a black and purple miniskirt, a purple tank top with black skull and crossbones, and dark make up on. Raven had nodded in approval and they left. Now, as Starfire looked out on the crowd, she cleared her throat and began.

**"Within the darkness of night,**

**Bring forth the black rose,**

**For thy morbid mistress awaits,**

**Hear the mortals' screams as she wakes,**

**Her beauty shines from the darkness**

**within her eyes,**

**Skin white as snow and eyes dark as night,**

**Oh what I would give for her,**

**Just to hear her call my name,"**

**What I would give,**

**For her to be mine,**

**I'd dig my grave,**

**For I want her beauty to be mine,**

**Oh what hath spawned**

**that macabre vixen from hell's gate,**

**But only from Lucifer's mouth,**

**Can her freedom be set,**

**She walks the path of darkness,**

**That will always be met,**

**She mourns the day,**

**And with the darkness comes**

**her appetite to feed on human flesh,**

**Morbidity within her soul,**

**and hatred for those who do not know,**

**Of the life that they could have,**

**Though darkness has claimed her soul,**

**She walks as though she doesn't know,**

**The end for her is near,**

**And it is truly clear,**

**The heart is something people associate**

**with joy and happiness.**

**What everyone seems to forget**

**is that it also causes much distress**

**When you are in love but the other**

**doesn't return the feelings**

**your mind and all it possesses**

**is much beyond healing**

**Will this world of darkness ever end?**

**and the mighty Mistress of hell**

**at least claim me as a friend?**

The other Goths seemed to be impressed with her poem as Starfire went and sat back next to Raven.

"Starfire, that was wonderful." The dark mage said softly. "How did you come up with that?"

"I had plenty of inspiration, Raven." Starfire said softly.

Raven's eyes widened slightly; if she wasn't mistaken, there was a sad note in starfire's voice. _Maybe she does feel the same way about me?_ The dark witch thought.

At last, they had to head back to the tower and Starfire went back to her room to change. Raven sat on the couch and stared out the window at the city. Just then, the boys walked through the door and greeted her. Raven nodded her head to them and continued staring out the window.

After a moment, Raven went to Starfire's room and knocked softly. "Entre." Came the soft reply.

Raven slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. "I didn't know you new French," the mage said.

"A foreign man walked up to me a few weeks ago and I didn't see him. I tripped and fell on him and our lips met, causing the transfer of knowledge." Starfire's words were quiet and Raven sat next to her on the bed. "Raven?" Raven looked up at her name. "Would you like me better if I was more like you?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"It's just… I have been feeling emotions more than just kinship toward you and it seems that everything I do makes you uncomfortable. So, I thought that… if I were to be more like you, I would be able to be more to your liking."

Starfire looked away from Raven then as the dark witch mulled this new information over. _She likes me as more than a friend? Please, Azar let it be true!_

"So, you feel more than friendship for me?" Raven asked softly, trying not to give away the hope that had filtered into her voice. Starfire looked at her with a guarded expression and slowly nodded. Raven let a small smile tug at her lips and she looked up at Starfire. "May I try something, Star?" she asked softly.

Starfire nodded with hope in her eyes and Raven slowly leaned forward and, gently so as not to push Starfire too far, pressed her lips to the redhead's. Starfire stayed perfectly still for moment, testing to see if Raven would pull away before she slowly responded to the kiss as gently as she could. The two pulled away from each other and smiled softly.

"I'm glad Starfire because I like you too. Now come on, the dance is coming soon, we have to make sure everything is ready."

* * *

**_Hope you liked the poem. It's not entirely mine, but I wrote half o fit. The other half goes to my friend Hannah. I don't know about you guys but should I leave off what Raven says at the end and just keep it with them smiling or do you think that Raven saying something belongs right there. It feels awkward to me, but tell em what you think._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you go guys, last chapter. Tell me what you think because it doesn't seem quite right to me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Raven nervously fidgeted near the doorway, waiting or Starfire to come out. The redhead, still hadn't shown Raven her dress and the dark mage was getting slightly anxious. At last, when Raven was nearly to the end of her cord, Starfire emerged with a beautiful pink dress on. It was short, but had a ruffled waist and very thin straps it also had a large bow in the back.

"Beautiful." Raven whispered.

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire giggled. "You do not look bad either in your tux."

Raven blushed at the mention of the male garments she was wearing. Clearing her throat, she said, "Shall we go, before we're too late?"

"Of course, Raven." Starfire agreed.

She took Raven's offered arm and the two took off flying for the McGeave Hall. Arriving about the same time as the Winx Club, the heroine's exchanged greetings and Raven took note of how Bloom was holding Stella's arm. Starfire noticed too and asked them if they were in a relationship. Stella made to say no, but Bloom affirmed it with shining eyes.

"Stella makes me really happy. I hope you girls find someone like that." She said.

"I already have." The Titans said softly as they looked at each other. Musa and Flora giggled.

"That is so cute." Flora said.

"I'm gonna go talk to the DJ about the music for tonight." Musa told them. "I'll meet you guys inside."

They nodded and went inside as well. Inside, the girls found multiple other women and five or six handfuls of men scattered here and there. But it looked like most of the heroine's either came as couples or came in groups, like the PowerPuff girls. There were people on the dance floor and over by the refreshments and sitting at little tables set up on one side of the room. Starfire took it all in with wide eyes and she grinned. "Shall we dance, Raven?"

"Sure." Raven shrugged, not passing up a chance to spend even more girl time with Starfire. They both spun onto the dance floor among the couples and, as they danced, noticed some friends. Like Sam Manson and her friend, Dani Fenton, Gwen Tennison and her boyfriend Kevin, and Black Cat and her girlfriend, Zatanna. The two titans danced for a few songs before raven had to sit down from being out of breath.

"Hey girls!"

Raven and Starfire looked up to see Bumblebee and Argent coming over. Bumblebee had on a black and yellow striped dress with wings attached to it. Her hair was done up in a bun and she had added gold glitter to make it sparkle. Argent was wearing a short, red and black dress with long sleeves. She had fishnet stockings underneath and her hair was down out of its usual spikes. Instead she had let it flow down to her shoulders.

"Hey," Raven replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Argent replied. "Have fun dancing? You two were awfully close to each other."

Raven and Starfire blushed and Starfire said, "It was a nice dance to be close together while dancing."

"Uh-huh." Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"Sure." Argent chuckled.

The girls shrugged and chatted for awhile about Titans east and how Argent might be coming to join. Starfire squealed at this and congratulated the two girls on their prospering relationship as Raven wished them good luck. They chatted some more when, suddenly, there was a loud crash.

A wall had been blown in and there stood Doctor Light, Mojo Jojo, The Joker, and Lex Luther. They were laughing like maniacs for a moment until they realized they had just crashed a party full of superheroines.

"Aw, nightlights!" Doctor Light huffed.

"Mojo Jojo does not understand this gathering." Mojo Jojo said in confusion.

"Well, I say let's make like a banana and split!" the Joker told the others.

"And fast!" Luther added as they all took off running.

The many superheroes stared after them before gladly giving chase. Later that night, after the four villains had been put in prison again, Starfire walked to Raven's room in her pajamas and slowly knocked. Raven opened the door a moment later and allowed Starfire in.

"Raven, I have been plagued by the nightmares again. May I, uh, s-sleep with you?"

Raven chuckled at the diction but nodded all the same. Starfire smiled and climbed into bed with Raven.

"This has been a most wonderful day, Raven. Thank you."

"Your welcome Starfire." Raven replied, not knowing why she was being thanked but loving the closeness of her girlfriend all the same.

"Have a good night, Girlfriend Raven. I love you."

"I love you too, Starfire." Raven grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys. But I wanted to try and figure out a way to end it on a sweet note, you know? Please, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
